


A Glimmer Lighting Up These Cotton Streets

by uhmyeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Hotels, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmyeah/pseuds/uhmyeah
Summary: Golden skin that goes on for miles, littered with purpling love bites, golden curls fanned out on white sheets, blue eyes shut tight. Luke is so beautiful it leaves Michael breathless, so he bumps his nose to Luke’s before leaning in and kissing him passionately, grinding down against him quicker, harder, now.





	A Glimmer Lighting Up These Cotton Streets

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Disconnected on my drive this morning and I really just rekindled my love for the second verse? Hope you enjoy xx

It’s an early morning and the sun is shining brightly through the thin, white hotel curtains. It casts a delicate glow over his lover as he stays sleeping. Michael watches; he takes in the soft features of Luke’s face, his soft cheeks and lips formed into a slight pout, his curly locks fanned out on the pillow, his bare chest with remnants of the night before scattered along the prominent bones and contours. The sheets are gathered around Luke’s chest from about the location of his armpit. On Michael’s side, the sheets are more around his own shoulders to keep warm. He can hear the faint chirping of some sort of bird and it really makes him think of Snow White when he looks at Luke with that going on in the background, but he pushes that thought aside and slides more into a laying position. He doesn’t reach for his phone like he usually would; he’s afraid that if he looks away everything will vanish. It’s a bit of a silly fear-even after all these years of being on the road and touring, he’s still so scared it will just… up and vanish at the blink of an eye. It doesn’t feel right that he gets the dream job and the dream boy. Doesn’t feel fair. But, he digresses.

After a bit of lovingly staring at Luke, the younger man begins to stir awake. It’s usually pretty cute, but today Michael thinks his heart nearly stopped with the sheer cuteness of it. Luke’s nose crinkles up for a moment and he stretches out his back before his eyes flutter open. When they do, he puts on his biggest, sleepiest smile and reaches a hand up to trace delicately, almost without any touch at all, along Michael’s jaw.

“Hey,” Luke says, voice full of sleep and love.

“Hey yourself,” Michael replies, voice equally as deep and husky.

Luke’s eyes flutter shut again and the smile stays on his lips. He shuffles in closer and nuzzles his cold nose into the crook between Michael’s neck and shoulder. He leaves a couple little kisses there. Michael throws an arm over Luke’s middle and begins to gently trail his fingers up and down his spine, scratching ever so lightly on the downstroke. Luke shuffles even closer, pressing his torso against Michael’s, his hip bones just barely pressing against the older man’s.

“This is so nice,” Luke whispers.

Michael makes a noise of agreement.

“Where are we?” Luke asks, leaving a couple more kisses along Michael’s chest.

“Um, Amsterdam, I think. Could be Paris. Somewhere in Europe. But I think it’s Amsterdam,” Michael replies.

This time, Luke makes the noise of agreement.

“I was thinking, later, we could go grab coffee or something,” Michael whispers, pressing a kiss to Luke’s hair.

“Just us?”

“Just us,” Michael responds, nodding even though Luke couldn’t see.

He can feel Luke’s smile against his chest.

“Sounds good. So good. Thank you,” Luke says, all in one breath.

Michael really loves this boy.

“Anything for you,” he whispers, almost so quiet that Luke didn’t hear it.

But he did.

Luke’s head pops up and his eyes are so…captivating. They’re icy blue, glimmering in the sun like a fresh coat of snow. They’re sleepy, and loving, and so, so beautiful.

“I love you, y’know. Dunno if I say it enough,” Luke says, ending the statement with a goofy smile.

“You do. But it’s nice to hear,” Michael replies.

Luke brushes his nose against Michael’s and leaves the faintest of kisses to his lips, so barely there that it shouldn’t really count as a kiss, but it does, because lips touched, and that’s a kiss.

“Say it back,” Luke whispers, eyes flicking up to meet the green ones of his lover.

“I love you,” Michael says, leaning in for a slightly more kissy-kiss. “I love you so much it kinda scares me sometimes,” he continues.

Luke smiles at that and leans in for a real kiss. Luke breathes in as Michael breathes out as soon as their lips meet, which kind of feels like sucking the air out of each other’s lungs, so they break into giggles for a minute.

“Okay, no breathing. One, two, th-” Luke begins jokingly, but Michael cuts him off.

Their lips glide slowly, delicately over each other. It’s so soft, but so powerful, so full of emotion, and yet its so slow, so gentle. It’s like the steady falling into a peaceful slumber after having worked within an inch of your life all day. It’s like the gentle ripple of the waves of a lake in the summer, when the sun is setting, when all the boats are making their way back to the docks. It’s the swaying of blades of grass on the first day of spring, when the sun is bright, and the wind is barely blowing. It’s the gentle embrace of two lovers in the beginning of their days, tangled up in cotton and the limbs of each other.

There’s the occasional fanning of breath against cheeks and lips from noses and mouths when they pull away for just a fraction of a moment. Luke’s hand has migrated up to cup the back of Michael’s head, and Michael has one hand resting between Luke’s pecs and the other on his hip. The kiss heats up just a fraction; lips gliding slightly more desperately, more purposefully. Michael pulls Luke closer by the hip, and Luke goes, goes, goes. He’d go anywhere for Michael. As would Michael, for Luke.

When the kiss breaks, they’re both slightly breathless. They’re a bit kiss-drunk, smiling widely at each other. Michael leans in for one last quick peck before speaking again.

“You’re hard,” he laughs gently, leaving a kiss on Luke’s forehead to let him know he doesn’t really mind.

“You’re one to talk,” Luke quips back, smiling.

“Wanna do anything?” Michael asks, beginning to kiss his way down Luke’s jaw, stopping at his neck in case Luke turns him down.

“Nothing…hard. Just…soft. Don’t even have to fuck. Just want you,” Luke says, tilting his jaw up.

Michael breathes out a little laugh and kisses the juncture of Luke’s jaw and neck.

“What do you want?”

Luke rolls onto his back and tugs Michael’s arm gently.

“You. On top of me. Don’t care past that,” Luke responds, throwing an arm over his own eyes.

He grins when Michael clambers on top of him. He peeks out from beneath his arm and smiles softly up at him. He removes his arm from his face and rests it on Michael’s shoulder, carding a gentle touch through Michael’s hair.

Michael just smiles down at him and leans forward, pushing their lips together. This time, the kiss heats up much quicker. Soon enough, Luke pushes his hips up, gasping quietly into the kiss. Michael pushes his nose to Luke’s again, smiling at Luke. Luke pushes his hips up again and makes a small noise against Michael’s lips, hands moving down to hold Michael’s hips. At the next grind up, Michael ground down, which caused both of them to let out a breath.

Michael pushes down again, and Luke breathes out a short whine.

“Like this?”

Luke nods, leaning up and kissing at Michael’s neck.

“Just like that,” Luke responds quietly.

Michael leans down and captures Luke’s lips with his again, pushing his hips more to Luke’s. Luke moans against Michael’s lips, bucking his hips up. His hands move further, to Michael’s ass, pushing him forward more, harder, quicker. A particularly delicious grind leaves Luke gasping and breaking the kiss to moan, legs wrapping around Michael where they’re connected. They stay grinding like that for a while, having found the perfect angle.

Michael presses open-mouthed kisses all along Luke’s collarbone, biting to leave reminders of what is happening for later on, later when they can’t do this, when they’re in the bus, or whenever. For Luke to press down on when he’s desperate and Michael isn’t there, for Michael to replenish whenever he can. Michael has matching ones, for the same reasons. And, God, Luke is so beautiful like that.

Strung out and desperate for Michael. Back arching and lungs rapidly filling and emptying as he chases his pleasure. Pretty pink lips parted on silent moans, on desperate breaths, on Michael’s name. Nails biting crescent moons into Michael’s back before Michael takes them and presses them into the sheets. Then, hands fisting the cotton desperately, crinkling them, creating little hills and valleys in their wake. Golden skin that goes on for miles, littered with purpling love bites, golden curls fanned out on white sheets, blue eyes shut tight. Luke is so beautiful it leaves Michael breathless, so he bumps his nose to Luke’s before leaning in and kissing him passionately, grinding down against him quicker, harder, now.

Luke is moaning freely now, little short sounds with the occasional drawn out whine or plea or whimper of Michael’s name. His hips push up as Michael’s go down, and it’s all so, so good and so, so overwhelming and Luke is just so in _love_ , fuck, he’s so in love. He’s kissing with all he can muster, which isn’t a lot, considering the state of his arousal. Instead of trying, though, he just pulls away and starts babbling his thoughts against Michael’s lips.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Luke babbles, whispering.

“I love you too. Gonna come?” Michael asks, voice low and breathy against Luke’s lips.

“Yeah,” Luke whispers, nodding, “so close, Michael-“

“God, yeah, it’s fine. Come, come for me baby,”

And Luke does, back arching up like a cat, thighs tightening around Michael’s hips, cock spurting sticky against his and Michael’s stomachs. It sets Michael off, leaves him groaning against where he buried his face in Luke’s shoulder, grinding down hard as he lets go.

Michael gently bites down on the mouthful of Luke’s shoulder, causing Luke to squeak out a surprised noise before settling after a second and detangling his legs from around Michael’s hips. Luke’s arms wrap around Michael’s middle in a weird sort of horizontal hug, but it’s cute, it’s them, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

When their hearts settle some, they roll apart, but only for long enough to spoon, face to face. They kiss gently, but mostly just eskimo kissing.

“’m gonna go shower. Come join me,” Michael says, brushing his fingers through Luke’s hair.

“’kay. Help me stand?”

Michael just laughs, doing as Luke requested anyways. He hobbles them into the bathroom and washes Luke’s hair for him in the shower, holding his body close and smiling when Luke sleepily starts singing. Sometimes, it does scare Michael how much he loves Luke. But in moments like this, loving Luke couldn’t dare scare him.


End file.
